Look How Fucked Up We Got
by Knox Michaelis
Summary: Tohru walked out on Kyo with two of their three children, ending up in a crappy apartment, while Kyo raised one of their kids in a luxurious life in the mountains. Tohru's on the run, and needs to keep the two kids she has safe from the shit she'd done, so she asks Kyo to take care of them. Will this fucked up family fixed the shit they caused? This is a mix of Ouran, Ib and Fruba.


I do not own Fruits Basket, Ib, or Ouran Highschool Host Club. In this, since Ib has red eyes and brown hair, like a combo of Tohru and Kyo, I though that she could play a good part as their daughter. And the twins from Ouran have a faded orange hair, but yellow eyes. So there I though, "Yellow eyes could just be a side effect of something Tohru did at pregnancy." So there you go. I did of course, change the twin's last names. If you don't know Ib or Ouran, you probably won't get a whole lot of this. Pewdiepie and Cry played the game Ib, so, you should go check it out.

!

I stared at the cracked ceiling of the crappy apartment my three person family lived in. That being, Tohru Honda (my mom), Hikaru Honda (older brother), and myself, Ib Honda. Sadly, I felt as though something was missing from my shitty life and broken family. Oh. Right. I'd never admit it, even if it meant torture, but I was missing my 'father', Kyo Soma, and my other 'brother', Kaoru Soma. Thing is, I've never seen those two guys in five years, and I'm nine years old now. Hikaru and Kaoru are twins, and they look sorta like Kyo, while I looked like my mother. I'll tell you what happened. My parents got divorced. While Kyo and Kaoru were at the dojo, mom packed up and took me and Hikaru, then stepped out. I was two, and Hikaru was five, we had no idea that we weren't going to see them again... Mom didn't care how we felt about the situation, she used to be a kind, lovable, caring, bubbly, mother to us, and ever since we left the mountains, and changed our last names to Mom's old one, she's gone hard and cold. We grew up in a apartment that was practically falling apart. I swear, we're gonna die in this hell hole. Mom was out doing whatever, probably killing for money again, and Hikaru was cooking dinner...

"How's it cookin' bro?" I yelled the question rather in a bored state.

I heard him sigh from irritation. "Same as always; Shit without mom cooking. Do you remember who mom is supposed to kill this time?" He asked, walking in with a chipped plate with burned crap on it.

I made a face but then shrugged and tore apart what I thought might be... Salmon? Since when did we have enough money to buy good quality fish? I looked up and saw my brother staring off into space again. He sat down next to me on our ragged couch that had springs sticking out of it. I didn't even think that he gave himself food... again. Why did he always feed me, but not himself? It really makes me depressed to think that he'll starve to death because of me. If only he lived with Kyo and Kaoru, he'd be going to Ouran. The academy where all of the Soma kids go. But then again... Hikaru _hates_ Kaoru. It's sad... _I'm_ sad... I wish that Garry was here... I turned into a bad person ever since I left the art gallery.

"Mom said that she was gonna kill some guy that's the leader of some sort of rebellion for this other guy who hates his guts, or something like that." I said cutting the burnt fish in half and tossed it to him.

He sighed, "You have to eat."

"So do you." I snapped.

Hikaru and I know what our mom does for money. Bad things. She was a stripper for about two years, and for the last three years, she's quite that because they were gonna make have sex _and_ strip. She didn't want to go so far as to do that, _thank god._

!

Tohru's p.o.v.

I stepped on his head with one foot, pulling the machete out of his head with one of my hands. Ew. Blood's all over this thing! Hey. Remember me as sweet, kind, clumsy and what not? That innocent Tohru Honda is long gone babe. I'd like to call myself badass, and maybe, as you get around to seeing more gore that I cause, you'll say that too. "The blade's gonna get stained. Eh. Whatever." I muttered, shoving the machete in my purse. I'm basically a more bitchy version of my mom.

!

"I killed him. Now where's the money you owe me?" I asked a tall bulky man who had a scar on his left eye, causing it to have healed closed. "Prove it to me that you killed him, you stripper!" he snapped. I dug through my purse, pulling out a bloody hand. "Satisfied?" I asked, seeing his shocked expression. "Almost. Want the money? Give me your body." he hissed, his breath smelling like beer. "Ew. Fuck off would you? I'd rather go home empty handed." I muttered. "You'll regret that."

!

Kyo's p.o.v.

I pushed the door open and sighed. "What did you call me for exactly?" I asked, not so amused. A shortish fat man turned and looked relieved. "Oh, god! Kyo! It's you! Thank the lord!" he praised. "Just get to the point." I snapped. "Right. Upstairs on the third floor, a psychotic man's beating a woman. Just put an end to it, and I'll call the police." he begged. "God dammit, why the hell did you just not call the police instead of me in the first place? You know what? Never mind. I'm here, so I might as well." I sighed.

I walked up a few stair cases, up until I heard yelling. "Huh." I muttered walking to the door. All I could hear was, "Do you know who I fucking am? Listen to me you dirty bitch!" It was muffled by the door though. I knocked and waited for a while. I knocked again. Just yelling. I pounded my fist on the door. Nothing. I slammed my shoulder against the door five times, then the door burst open. I saw a man with a woman who looked familiar. "You're drunk you ass!" she screamed.

"God damn you!" he yelled, slapping her, causing her to stumble into a counter.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hey! HEY!" I yelled, pushing the man to the wall, my fists full of the man's shirt. "Why the hell did you hit her?" I questioned. "Fuck off orange top!" the man threatened. "You're drunk, alright. Think about this." I said calmly. He became enraged and threw a punch at me, I blocked it, then grabbed his fist, pulling his arm behind his back. He pushed his weight towards me, knocking me into the wall relatively. He then brought his head up, smashing it into my nose, causing me to release him.

He then picked me us, and tossed me to the end of the room, making me break the table I hit. he pulled a blade out from his jean pocket and swung at me, thankfully, I dogged it just in time. This happened about four times, until he nicked my cheek. I was so caught off guard that he was able to lift me up by my neck with his huge hands. I pushed his head back with a hand, then punched his neck with my other. He released me and I stumbled as he dropped me. I kicked the back of his knees, making him fall. I kneed his face, knocking him down.

"You should probably get out of here." I muttered to the woman who walked over to me. She crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. "Look, I came here for something, and I'm not leaving without it." She hissed. "You ain't getting the thanks bitch." The man said with difficulty since I got him in the jaw real good. I walked over to him, and kicked him in the face. "You fucker! You broke my jaw!" he yelled, sounding muffled. I ignored him and looked at the girl. She had slanted cut bangs, brown hair and blue eyes, and a tank top, with a green skirt. She also had a black eye and majorly bruised arms and legs.

"What happened with that guy?" I asked. "A job I did for him that he didn't repay the way I planned. It turned out to be a real shit show." She said with a flat tone. "You think I'm done bitch?" the man mumbled. "Shut the hell up!" I demanded.

"Look, he's just making my fucking night a living nightmare, and I'm sure that this isn't the end of it. I just need the money he owes me so that I can go." she muttered. "You okay?" I asked. "Fine, just peachy." she sighed. "He asked if I knew him or not, so I said yes, because I was doing dirty work for him, how could I not know him? Then he started hitting me, then you showed up and basically saved my ass." she said not amused. "You got my name wrong you stupid bitch!" the guy said cracking his jaw back in place. "Fuck off man!" I yelled. He ran at me and pushed me through the window, then everything went black.

!

I woke up on the sidewalk, surprisingly not dead. The man was the first thing I saw, pulling my weak body up and slamming me against s car. His hands were on my neck, strangling me. I couldn't breathe, and my life was flashing before my eyes. I needed to get home! Kaoru was there! What could I do? I was dying. Then, I heard a bone cutting noise, and the man dropped me, revealing an axe in his head and the woman having been the one to have slammed the axe in his head. We glanced at each other as the man struggled to crawl, and then collapsed. She went over to his barley alive body and dug through his pockets. I shrugged it off and thanked her. She just nodded at me and told me that she was just getting what he owed her.

She only found a few coins and glared at them. "Great. Fucking perfect." She hissed, throwing them to the ground. She started kicking his now dead corpse. We just stood there until she took out a pack of cigarettes and lit one up. "Want one?" she offered. I shook my head. "Either I drink or smoke. I chose drinking." I replied. "Opposite for me. Smoking helps take the edge off you know?" she muttered. After a while of silence I said, "I feel like we've met before." "We probably have. I don't know." she sighed. We stood there. The next thing I knew, I was asking, "How much was it that he owed you?" "A couple hundred. I'm behind on bills, and I sure as hell am not giving up on my kids. I'm fucked... We don't have any family I can give them to for at least them to be safe... Look, I gotta go, my kids..." she trailed. "I get it. See ya." She nodded. Walking away, she said, "Bye... Kitty..."

Was that... Tohru?

!

"Dad! You look like shit! Kaoru said when I walked into the kitchen. He lowered the stove temp., then grabbing a washcloth, getting it wet, then walking to me. "Here, get yourself together would you? I swear-" "I'm fine Kaoru!" I insisted. But if that was Tohru... She stumbled into shit, went down hill. What've I done?


End file.
